The present invention relates to superfinishing technologies, and more particularly, to superfinishing tools and to superfinishing systems and methods in which superfinishing tools controlled by multiple-axis computer-controlled drive systems such as Computer Numerical Control (CNC) systems.
We have recognized that the ability to perform superfinishing of ground or milled metallic parts in an automatic fashion, and by utilizing available machinery, may be of prime importance in various fields of application. Such fields may include manufacture of injection molding and stamping die equipment, manufacturer of equipment for producing chemicals, pharmaceuticals semiconductors, and thermo-radiative devices, as well as general applications requiring superfinishing of metallic surfaces.
In the various technological fields, the added value may range from pure aesthetics to fully functional needs, such as friction and wear reduction, improved septic characteristics of process equipment, reduced thermal losses, and reduced corrosion.
Although much progress was achieved in recent years through the introduction of ever more sophisticated and accurate milling machines and improved tooling, much of the polishing is still performed by manual operation.
Moreover, when considering the significant costs associated with the production of molds, the polishing operations may contribute significantly to the overall cost.
The present inventors have recognized a need for improved superfinishing technologies.